


Boy Germs

by raventree



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are icky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Germs

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network.
> 
> Written for the whitecollarhc Kid Fic Fest.

 

"But Mummy, why do we have to invite Bobby! He's a boy, boys are icky!"  
Mrs Mitchell smiled at her daughter's look of horror.  
 "Ellie, do you think Daddy is icky?"  
 "Daddy can't be icky, he's Daddy!"  
 "Well, Daddy used to be an icky boy once, just like Bobby. But Daddy grew up and stopped being icky. And you know what, one day Bobby will stop being icky too."  
 "But he's icky now!"   
 "I know sweetheart. But we still have to invite him."

 

 


End file.
